Amor Interrumpido
by Bln-Cuddy
Summary: House y Cuddy estan juntos, todo va bien, hasta que reciben una visita inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Interrumpido**

Avanza por el pasillo del hospital hasta llegar delante del despacho de ella, abre la puerta y entra.

**House:** ¡¡Buenos días!! Mi queridísima jefa.

**Cuddy:** Buenos días House.

**House:** ¿Jefa? ¡Ups! ¿Aun puedo seguir llamándote jefa?

**Cuddy:** Sí…. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

**House:** Bueno, desde que mantenemos esta relación odio-sexo. No se muy bien lo que somos.

**Cuddy:** ¿Lo que somos?

**House:** Hoy andas cortita, Lisa. Me refiero a lo que somos en nuestra relación…. ¿Novios?, ¿Amigos con derecho a roce?...

**Cuddy:** House, vete a pasar consulta.

**House:** Voy si me das algo a cambio, como por ejemplo…..un beso

**Cuddy:** Aquí no, podrían vernos.

**House:** Que mas da. Si supieras los rumores que hay de nosotros por el Hospital, según las enfermeras nos hemos casado en Las Vegas a causa de una borrachera.

**Cuddy:** House, consulta ¡ya!

**House:** Vale, vale…

Al salir del despacho de Cuddy, House se encuentra con Wilson.

**Wilson:** House, ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?, solo son las 9 de la mañana.

**House:** Na, es que hoy tengo ganas de trabajar.

**Wilson:** Si ya, ¿Que vas a desayunar?

**House:** No, voy a pasar consulta.

**Wilson:** Perdón, ¿he oído bien?, ¿vas a pasar consulta o vas a dormir en la consulta?

House y Wilson llegan delante de las consulta 1, en la sala de espera se puede ver a varias personas.

**House:** El primer enfermillo, que pase a la consulta 1.

**Wilson:** No me lo puedo creer, ¿estas bien, te has tomado tus vicodinas?

**House:** Perdone Doctor Wilson, pero tengo un paciente.

Dios mió que le pasara a House, que raro que pase consulta y sobre todo a esta hora-pensaba Wilson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día pasó con normalidad, ningún caso extraño, solo cuatro idiotas que pensaban que tenían Lupus. House miro su reloj, las 7 de la tarde y se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy.

**Cuddy:** ¿Todavía estas aquí?

**House:** No pensaras que iba a marcharme sin ti.

**Cuddy:** Pues creo que lo harás, porque hoy tengo mucho trabajo.

**House:** Eres la jefa, ¿no te puedes escaquear?

**Cuddy:** No puedo

**House:** Que pena, hoy no podremos tener nuestra noche de lujuria.

**Cuddy: **No te preocupes y buenas noches, que como sigamos hablando no acabare y no podremos tener nuestra noche.

**House:** Ya no te molesto mas, buenas noches Lisa.

House sale del despacho y baja al parking. Cuando esta llegando a su moto, ve a una mujer de pelo liso y oscuro, vestida con un pantalón y una chaqueta negra, al lado de su moto.

**House:** Stacy….

(Continuara)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**House:** ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿donde has dejado a tu maridito?-(House se fija en que ella no llevaba su alianza).

**Stacy:** Mark y yo nos hemos divorciado.

**House:** No sabes la pena que me da.

**Stacy:** Greg, no lo entiendes me he separado porque aun siento algo por ti y creo que si lo volvemos a intentar, funcionara.

**House:** Stacy…yo….

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Stacy le estaba dando un beso, justo en el momento menos oportuno llegaba Cuddy.

**Cuddy:** (mientras sacaba las llaves del coche de su bolso).Greg, me lo he pensado mejor y dejo el trabajo para maña…….

Apartando a Stacy..

**House:** Lisa, esto no es lo que parece.

**Cuddy:** Se muy bien lo que parece.

Cuddy se da la vuelta y se marcha lo más rápido que puede a su despacho, House la sigue.

**House:** Lisa, Lisa espera….te lo puedo explicar.

**Cuddy:** ¿explicar el que?, creo que ha quedado muy claro lo que hacías con Stacy.

House consigue llegar hasta ella y la coge del brazo

**Cuddy:** No te acerques a mi Gregory House.

Cuddy se mete en su despacho cierra la puerta y baja las persianas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House salio del Hospital pero esta vez por la puerta principal, no quería volver a encontrarse con Stacy. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogarse, y con quien mejor que Wilson para tratar estos temas, fue hasta la casa del Wilson y llamo a la puerta.  
Al abrir la puerta Wilson se encontró con un House triste y decaído.

**Wilson:** ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estas bien?

**House:** Necesito hablar contigo.

**Wilson:** Pasa.

House pasó dentro de la casa de Wilson y se sentó en un sofá.

**Wilson:** Bueno ¿y de que quieres hablar conmigo?

**House:** No se por donde empezar.

**Wilson:** Pues desde el principio me vendría bien.

**House:** Desde hace unos meses….Cuddy y yo estamos juntos.

**Wilson:** ¡¿¡Qué!?!tu y Cuddy?

**House:** Si, yo y Cuddy

**Wilson:** Ahora entiendo porque ibas tan pronto a trabajar y pasabas consulta.

**House:** ¿Te cuento lo que paso?

**Wilson:** Continua

**House:** Pues eso que Cuddy y yo estamos juntos y hoy cuando termine de pasar consulta fui a su despacho para que nos fuéramos, pero me dijo que tenia mucho trabajo y que se iba a quedar mas tiempo, entonces baje al parking y me encontré con la única persona con la que no quería hablar……me encontré con Stacy y me dijo que se había divorciado porque aun sentía algo por mi y quería que lo volviéramos a intentar, intente decirle que estaba con Cuddy, pero antes de decirle nada ya me estaba dando un beso y claro justo en ese momento llego Cuddy y nos vio.

**Wilson:** Uff, y Cuddy ¿no te dijo nada?

**House: **Si, me dijo que no me acercase a ella.

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, solo interrumpió ese silencio el teléfono de Wilson.  
Wilson cogio el teléfono.  
--------------------------------------  
_**Wilson:**__ James Wilson_

_**Cuddy:**__ Wilson soy Cuddy, tengo que hablar contigo…….. es..es urgente_

_**Wilson:**__ Espera un momento._  
------------------------------------------------  
Wilson tapo el teléfono con su mano y se dirigió a House..

**Wilson:** House, es Cuddy. Quiere hablar conmigo.

**House:** Habla con ella explícale lo que paso, ya que a mi no quiere ni ver.

**Wilson:** Vale

Volvió a coger el teléfono.  
----------------------------------------  
_**Wilson:**__ esta bien Cuddy._

_**Cuddy:**__ Voy a tu casa_

_**Wilson:**__ No, mejor voy yo a la tuya._

_**Cuddy:**__ No estoy en mi casa estoy en Hospital._

_**Wilson:**__ Vale, entonces voy ahora._  
------------------------------------------------------  
**Wilson:** Voy al Hospital hablar con ella, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres.

**House:** Vale.

**Wilson:** Me voy

**House:** Wilson... gracias

**Wilson:** de nada

House dándole las gracias, mejor dicho House dando las gracias a alguien, debe de estar muy enamorado- pensaba Wilson mientras llegaba al hospital.(Continuara)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3  
**

Wilson llega al hospital y va hacia el despacho de Cuddy, cuando entra ve a Cuddy mirando a algún punto fuera de la ventana.

Wilson: ¿Qué pasa?

Cuddy: Me imagino que ya lo sabrás, seguro que House ya te lo ha contado.

Wilson: Sí y esta muy mal.

Cuddy: No intentes defenderlo, lo vi y parecía muy a gusto besando a Stacy

Cuddy se sienta en su silla y empieza a llorar

Wilson: ¿Vas ha dejar que un simple beso, termine con vuestra relación?

Cuddy: Pero...

Wilson: Pero nada Lisa, House te quiere y ahora esta en mi casa triste y pensando que lo vas ha dejar.

Cuddy: De verdad

Wilson: Sí y lo mejor que harías ahora seria ir hablar con el.

Cuddy: Esta bien, voy hablar con el.

Cuddy y Wilson salen del despacho.

Wilson: Esta en mi casa, tomas las llaves

Cuddy: Wilson, gracias por hablar conmigo.

Cuddy se mete en el coche y se va, para dejarles tiempo para hablar Wilson da un paseo por el parque.  
Pese a todo la noche era agradable y tranquila, aunque a lo lejos se oía la música de los jóvenes que hacían botellón.  
En un banco no muy lejos de donde estaba el, vio a ¿Stacy?

Wilson: Pensé que te habías fugado en el primer avión con destino California.

Se sienta a su lado.

Stacy: No, no se que hacer.

Wilson: Pues creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

Stacy: Pero no puedo irme, aun quiero a House y así no puedo vivir

Stacy se iba a levantar pero Wilson la para.

Wilson: Si de verdad quieres a House, lo mejor es que te vayas y dejes que el sea feliz con Lisa.

Stacy: Quizás tengas razón.

Wilson: Lo mejor, vete y no vuelvas

Stacy se quedo paralizada al oír las palabras de Wilson.

Stacy: Adiós.

Stacy se levanta y se marcha, pero antes Wilson le grita algo

Wilson: ¡Espero que no nos volvamos a ver!

Wilson se levanta del banco y decide seguir su paseo por el parque.

Wilson: Que bien se me da esto de arreglar los problemas de los demás que pena que no sepa hacer lo mismo con los míos-mira el reloj y ve que ya es casi media noche-¿Cómo les ira a estos?

(Continuara)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Abrió la puerta de la casa de Wilson todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, siguió caminado no había ningún rastro de House, salio al jardín y allí lo vio apoyando su cabeza en su bastón con los ojos cerrados.

-Wilson…-dijo House aun apoyado en su bastón.- ¿has hablado con ella?

Cuddy se quedo callada no sabia si decir que ella no era Wilson, así que espero a que House siguiera hablando.

-por tu silencio veo que las cosas no han ido bien, entiendo que este enfadada, si la viera besándose contigo te mataría a bastonazos, pero esto es diferente yo no quiero a Stacy hace mucho tiempo que me olvide de ella y ahora lo único que quiero es estar con Lisa, porque la quiero….

A Cuddy esas palabras le dieron un vuelco al corazón, House nuca le había dicho que la quería.

-no se porque nunca le he dicho que la quería, ni cuando estábamos juntos en la universidad ni ahora, siempre la quise siempre fue para mi algo mas que una amiga, estuvo a mi lado cuando Stacy me dejo, cuando me dispararon incluso cuando la llame mala madre, como me gustaría ahora verla y decirle que la quiero y que para mi no existe otra mujer mas que ella, que me gustaría estar siempre con ella y que si ella quiere nos pondríamos a traer el anticristo al mundo……….

Cuddy se echo a llorar, House se levanto y la vio.

-Pero…. ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

-¿De verdad me quieres?-dijo todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, House se acerco a ella y con su dedo empezó a quitarle las lágrimas de su cara.

-no te ha quedado claro con todo el discursito que he dicho…., pues claro que te quiero-se dieron un beso tierno pero a la vez intenso.

-¿quieres tener ya el anticristo?-dijo Cuddy sonriendo y fijando su mirada en los ojos de House.

-Si, porque no, será divertido enseñarle a meterse con Wilson.

-Greg…-House le volvió a dar un beso, pero esta vez más pasional.

-Podemos ir empezando…-Se cogieron de la mano y salieron de la casa de Wilson.

**Fin.**


End file.
